


Luna creciente

by Unaflor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El silencio con Luna es una cosa fácil, habitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna creciente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laura_sommeils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Seguramente te sorprenderé con esto, pero juro solemnemente que nada de lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. No, en serio.
> 
> ¡Feliz cumple, Lauri!

Luna creciente

  
\- ¿Sabes? Neville creyó que nunca dejaría de reírse -susurra. Va descalza otra vez y los pantalones apenas le llegan a las rodillas, como si alguien los hubiera cortado (mal) con una tijera. Tía Petunia solía hacer eso con los vaqueros de Duddley cuando se le rompían: los convertía en pantalones cortos y luego se los dejaba a Harry para el verano.   
  
Luna ignora olímpicamente el susto de muerte que le ha dado y se sienta a su lado, meciendo los pies. Su cabello está enredado y ha crecido bastante. Harry lo nota porque le hace cosquillas en los brazos. El silencio con Luna es una cosa fácil,  _habitable_ , por eso no le responde. Por eso y porque no hay nada que quiera decir al respecto, ni tampoco escuchar. Sabe qué es eso a lo que Luna se refiere, lo que Neville creyó, porque él también lo creyó, por debajo de kilos y kilos de miedo (del de verdad, de ese que es tanto miedo que se desdibuja un poco de ser miedo y se colorea de ser dolor, un dolor más allá de lo posible, o al menos de lo conveniente). Creyó que Sirius nunca dejaría de reírse, pero prefiere no pensar en ello, que en realidad es no pensar en el rostro  de Sirius contrayéndose en una muestra gráfica de lo que es el horror (el horror de comprender, cree Harry), y todo eso visto con los brazos de Remus Lupin reteniendo su cuerpo como una gran barrera. No quiere volver a ver esa imagen jamás, y sin embargo, no deja de pensar en ello todo el tiempo. Todo el tiempo.

Luna continúa meciendo los pies, Harry lo ve por debajo de su flequillo, que cae desordenado sobre el marco de sus lentes. Ninguno dice nada por un momento y entonces Luna sonríe.  
  
-Es curioso que lloremos a aquellos que mueren riendo, ¿no lo crees? -tiene voz de nubes, es liviana, casi etérea y Harry piensa por un momento que le gustaría evaporarla de un manotazo y luego echarse a llorar como un crío porque, mierda, iban a vivir juntos. Era lo único que quedaba para él y se ha ido.  
  
-Luna, yo...  
  
-No, está bien. Lo entenderás algún día. Lo afortunado que fue tu amigo Sirius Black, ya sabes -su voz suena como una sonrisa y Harry tiene que levantar la cabeza y mirarla. Asegurarse de que realmente esté sonriendo, y que esa sonrisa no sea una de las muchas que ha visto por esos días, en las bocas de todos los demás, esas de  _lo siento, Harry,_ que ya no puede masticar por más tiempo. La de Luna es una de esas sonrisas de aceptar las cosas, como si fuera más un lugar al cual regresar que dos labios desplegados con un montón de dientes blancos y pequeños detrás.   
No está seguro de entender qué es lo que Luna quiere decir, pero algo lo inspira a creer que tiene más sentido que la historia de los Snarkles, así que le cree. Tan simple como eso, porque así son las cosas con Luna: simples.  
  
Cuando se pone de pie, Luna le parece gigante. Todavía quiere permanecer aovillado en ese agujero de oscuridad al que ha ido a parar, y cree que eso está bien, porque desde allí y mirando hacia arriba, Luna se ve enorme y amarilla. Es por su cabello, pero no sólo eso, cree él. Amarillo. Algo en ella brilla como una snitch y también como la luz. Desde allí, Luna le aprieta la mano y Harry piensa por un momento que quiere devolverle el apretón y retener la fuerza. Ella se acuclilla una vez más a su lado y le besa la mejilla sólo porque puede hacerlo. Es Luna, con ella todas esas cosas están bien.   
  
Cuando se pone de pie nuevamente, Harry cree que eso es lo más didáctico que ha visto en mucho tiempo.   
(Y también, que algo de eso debe ser como la amistad; pero eso lo piensa a media voz).

 


End file.
